Tester votre Personnage Original Harry Potter!
by Angharrad
Summary: Vous avez créé un personnage pour l'univers de Harry Potter et vous demandz s'il n'est pas trop parfait, si les lecteurs vont l'aimer? Et bien passez le test de Marysuisme!


Test de Marysuisme version Harry Potter

Qui est "Mary Sue"? Mary Sue est la sublime, brillante, serviable sorcière de 16 ans qui partage l'affiche avec les personnages principaux comme si elle était part de l'univers de K.K. Rowling. Tout le monde aime Mary Sue parce que Mary Sue sait tout faire. Mary Sue est une sorcière brillante, une ami utile, un bon chef, une duelliste talentueuse et aux talents aiguisés. Son nom est souvent inspiré du nom de l'auteur, de son pseudo ou de son surnom. A la fin de l'histoire, Mary Sue finira par embrasser le personnage préféré de l'auteur, quittera la troupe de personnage régulier au regret de tous mais avec leurs bon souvenir, ou sera morte, accompagnée des lamentations du groupe. Le lecteur d'un autre coté s'en réjouira. Le frère jumeau de Mary Sue, Gary Stu peut être souvent identifié comme le beau gosse au comportement solitaire et qui a tendance à se morfondre, double d'un sens inné du non respect de l'autorité.

Le score est simple à marquer – chaque fois que vous répondez oui, vous marquez un point. Pour la signification, voir à la fin du test. 

**Section 1 – Le jeu des noms**

- Votre personnage est il baptise d'après vous? ( votre prénom, votre second prénom ou votre nom de famille, votre pseudo dans divers jeu ou forum du net.) Si oui, vous pouvez arrêter votre test immédiatement et repenser totalement votre personnage. 

- Le personnage a-t-il un nom super cool que vous aimeriez avoir?

- Une orthographe particulière d'un nom courant? 

- Est-ce que cela entraîne un nombre insupportable de jeux de mots? (remarque : une ou deux fois Sirius, Serious i.e. serieux, sont acceptables, mais pas vingt mille! Sinon les lecteurs vont abandonner sans réfléchir l'histoire.)

- Le personnage a-t-il plus d'un nom? (i.e. un surnom ou pseudonyme) Moony=lunard, Wormtail=quedever, Patmolle, and Prongs=Cornedrue comptent. 

- Avez vous passez plus d'une journée? ( Cela ne compte pas si le nom a une signification mythologique/historique. C'est le principe des nom dans Harry Potter. Par contre les livres et site Internet de prénoms comptent) 

- Avez vous songez à appeler votre animal domestique par ce nom?

**Section 2 – attributs physiques**

- Le personnage est il du même sexe que vous? 

- Le personnage est-il un hybride de deux espèce ou plus ? (les ancêtres vélanes comptent. Si il est à moitié chat, arrêter le test MAINTENANT !)

- Le personnage est-il terrible beau et coquin? 

- Un ou plusieurs des personnages réguliers le trouvent ils irrésistible? 

- Est-il lié aux Vélanes?

- Des personnages régulier voient ils en il/elle une menace à cause de ça?

- Le personnage a-t-il une couleur de cheveux étrange sans aucune raison apparente? 

- Un Weasley qui n'a pas de cheveux roux? 

- Est-ce un point clé de l'histoire? 

- La couleur de ses yeux change-t-elle de temps en temps?

- Est-ce que vous parlez souvent de ses cheveux? (plus d'une fois par scène) 

- Le personnage a-t-il un accent qui n'est pas anglais? Les personnages qui sont des étudiants en échange comptent (ex: Beauxbatons et Durmstrang).

**Section 3 – traits personnels**

- Le personnage est il un enfant perdu depuis longtemps, un descendant ou un frère/sœur d'un personnage récurrent ou régulier? 

- De Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rogue? 

- De Harry, Ron, ou Hermione? (Si c'est un frangin de Harry, même une sœur, ces histoires sont généralement très mal accueillis) 

- De Malfoy, Hagrid, Voldemort, Neville, Dean, Seamus, ou n'importe quel personnage ayant une rôle dans les livres de J.K.? 

- De l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard? 

- D'un autre personnage original sur lequel vous avez l'intention d'écrire une histoire?

- Le personnage est il un étudiant d'une autre école de sorcellerie? 

- Échangé contre l'un des personnages principaux? 

- Hermione?

- Le personnage a-t-il un jumeau? 

- Pour lequel vous voulez écrire une histoire plus tard?

- Le personnage est-il très intelligent? 

- Autant sinon plus qu'Hermione?

- Votre personnage est-il particulièrement aimé par certaines personnes? 

- McGonnagal? 

- Rogue? (deux point si ce n'est pas un Serpentard)

- Un professeur déteste-t-il particulièrement votre personnage? 

- Rogue?

- Votre personnage déteste-t-il particulièrement Malfoy, même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même année? 

- Joue-t-il au Quidditch? 

- Est-il brillant? 

- Est-il attrapeur?

- Est-ce un Gryffondor? 

- Votre personnage fait il plus de blagues que les jumeaux Weasley? 

- parce qu'il s'agit de vos personnages préférés?

- Est-ce que tous vos personnage préférés finissent par aimer votre personnage? 

- S'il s'agit d'un adulte, est-il particulièrement jeune pour la position qu'il occupe dans la société? 

- A-t-il des hobbies aléatoires qui son particulièrement intéressant et utile pour l'histoire? 

- Le règlement de l'école semble ne pas s'appliquer à votre personnage. 

- Fuit il quand il ne supporte plus les professeurs?

- Passé-t-il un temps démesurément trop long à ressasser ses mauvaise pensées et les situation qui échappent à son contrôle? Trop de fics sur Lupin son de ce type et en deviennent ridicule.

**Section 4 – Pouvoir de sorcier**

- Votre personnage est-il né chez les moldus et n'a appris l'existence de ses pouvoirs magique que lors de 'l'arrivée de sa lettre pour l'école? 

- Hagrid l'emmène-t-il acheter ses fournitures? 

- La scène est-elle pratiquement identique à celle de "Harry Potter et l'école des sorciers"? 

- Le personnage est il télépathe ou télékinésiste? 

- Le personnage sait il les choses sans raison apparente? 

- Est-il doit pour la guérison? 

- Les animaux aiment-ils instinctivement ce personnage?

**Section 5 – la connexion amoureuse**

- Votre personnage tombe-t-il amoureux de Harry, Ron, ou Hermione? 

- avec Malfoy ou Rogue? 

- Avec un autre personnage récurrent? Deux points pour le triangle amoureux : James~Lily~Rogue 

- Sur qui VOUS avez flashé? 

- Sirius?

- Avec un autre personnage original? 

- Un personnage original sur lequel VOUS avez flashé?

**Section 6 – Le monde réel et votre personnage**

- Seriez vous ami avec votre personnage si vous le rencontriez? 

- Pensez vous que toute personne qui lira votre histoire trouvera le personnage sympathique et voudra automatiquement être ami avec lui? 

- Si quelqu'un vous dit qu'il déteste votre personnage, le prendrez vous comme une attaque personnelle? Soyez honnête !

**Section 7 – La trame diabolique**

- Introduisez vous le personnage dès la première page? (J.K. a fait un travail terrible à ce sujet dans le tome 1 et 4) 

- Racontez vous l'histoire du point de vue du personnage, en principalement ou totalement? 

- Le personnage rencontre-t-il les personnages principaux et après quelques pages tendues devient très ami avec eux? 

- Développe-t-il une amitié envers une personnage méchant et l'entraîne du coté des gentils? 

- Redevient il méchant à la mort de votre personnage mais conserve une partie de bien grâce à lui?

- Votre personnage est-il transformé génétiquement ou est-il maudit et devient animal? 

- Le personnage est-il plus heureux de cette nouvelle forme? 

- Souhaité vous qu'il puisse se transformé parce qu'il est ingénieux dans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs?

- Le personnage sauve-t-il la face, le monde ou tout simplement la vie d'un des personnages principaux? 

- À travers une intervention mystique magique? 

- En mourant? 

- Est-ce que tout le monde le pleure? 

- Ressuscite-t-il d'ici la fin de l'histoire? Dans une suite?

- Pensez vous écrire plus d'histoire concernant ce personnage?

Au total vous pouvez obtenir 83 points. Si vous avez ces 83 points, alors vous avez intérêt à être un auteur brillant parce que vous avez rassemblé tous les défauts de Mary Sue.

0-15 personnage travaillé et développé, sûrement pas une Mary Sue ou un Gary Stu.

16-19 la limite, votre personnage est potentiellement une MS/GS, cela dépend totalement du talent de l'auteur. 

20+ Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Attention à la manière dont vous allez écrire.

35+ réfléchissez un peu plus à votre personnage ainsi qu'à l'histoire.

Bon voilà. Maintenant que vous avez passé ce test, je vous propose ceci. Ecrivez moi un portrait de votre personnage, en commençant par donner le score que vous avez obtenu. En même temps, ça vous permettra de faire de la pub pour vos fics ^_~. J'y passerai aussi quand j'en prendrais le temps !

Angharrad 


End file.
